Baby Lisa Simpson
A yellow cartoon girl wearing a white diaper woke up in a crib. Lisa Simpson struggled to get to her feet, her diaper crinkling as she tried to escape her crib. However the curious bear cub from the picture on her wall escaped the painting. Lisa watched bewildered as the green cartoon bear cub grew up into a green cartoon bear that picked her up in his paws and began sniffing her diaper. Lisa grimaced as his slimy wet nose tickled her as he sniffed her diaper. He continued sniffing her until she squeezed his nose. His nose squeaked like a toy. Lisa giggled and squeezed his nose again. The green cartoon bear grinned and sniffed her diaper. Lisa grimaced as she wet her diaper. He then smooshed his big shiny green nose into her little nose. Lisa grimaced as it felt slimy. The bear cub grinned and rubbed their noses together before stopping to sniff he diaper again and then smoosh their noses together again. The bear put her down on the carpet and shrunk back down into a bear cub. He sniffed her diaper until she squeezed his nose again. He then tackled her to the floor and held her down while sniffing her. Then he smooshed his slimy nose into hers. Lisa grimaced in disgust as his nose felt slimy. He then sniffed Lisa’s diaper again. Lisa then shrunk herself. The giant green cartoon bear cub sniffed her. She planted her hands up his nose, splat! They sunk into something slimy, boogers! Lisa groaned and tried to pull her hands out but they were stuck in a green gooey gunk, his snot! She struggled and squirmed frantically. The green cartoon bear cub groaned in disgust and watched her tug at his boogers before tearing free of them. They snapped like elastic bands. He then sneezed on her gluing her to the floor with a large amount of snot. Lisa gurgled and struggled and squirmed. The bear cub smirked as he watched her struggle. Eventually he tore her free from the snot. He restored her to her normal size and sniffed her diaper again. She tried to run away but he grabbed the back of her diaper. It stretched as she struggled and grunted until she was yanked back by it. Then he picked her up and shrunk her. The tiny Lisa Simpson wriggled about. The bear cub sniffed her. Lisa stuffed her hands up his nose! Splat! They sunk into his boogers. Lisa gurgled and struggled and squirmed. Tugging at the gooey snot. The bear cub groaned and watched her struggle. Eventually she tore free of the goo. Lisa noticed her hands were dripping with green slime. She groaned in disgust. The bear cub frowned and returned her to her normal size. The bear cub sniffed her diaper. Lisa backed away but he kept sniffing her with his big wet shiny green nose. So she ran away but the bear cub grabbed her by her diaper again and yanked her towards him.